Algo no está bien
by Rain Durden
Summary: Entendìan que ellos eran novios, de hecho en silencio todos concebían que formaban una buena pareja , pero una gran incógnita estaba en los tres titanes ¿Qué tanto hacia Robin y Starfire en esa habitaciòn?.


**_DC no me pertenece al igual que los personajes mencionados_**

* * *

Había llegado la tarde y como regularmente fuera de la lucha contra el mal, los titanes se dedicaban a su pasatiempo. Típicamente Cyborg con Chico Bestia jugando un videojuego, Raven transportándose a otro mundo gracias a sus libros y ahora Robin junto Starfire habían conseguido tener algo con que pasar el tiempo juntos como pareja, para el resto era fastidioso su técnica de distracción. Comprendían que ellos eran novios, de hecho en silencio todos concebían que formaran una buena pareja.

-¿Acaso están intentando tener a un titán? –pregunto Chico Bestia al notar que los enamorados se habían ido desde hace horas

-Sí que estaba urgido Robin –bromeo Cyborg para luego seguir en el videojuego con su compañero

Los tres presentes en el living estaban tranquilos, ignoraban la ausencia de la pareja "justiciera" pero de nuevo las expresiones de Starfire que tanto los aturdía, ella no gritaba y sin embargo que la chica estaba en la habitación del chico maravilla si se alcanzaba escuchar el pequeño eco de sus expresiones como "sigue así" o "ya lo hemos hecho", la mente de los otros tres integrantes estaba perturbada de algún modo pensando lo que ocurriera ahí. Todo esto comenzó posteriormente que Robin cumpliera los dieciocho años hace meses , no obstante la pareja compartía momentos con ellos fuera de combatir villanos pero estos se marchaban sin decir nada hacía a la habitación del líder .

Chico Bestia alardeaba sobre el tema, Cyborg sospechaba y Raven efectivamente se guardaba sus comentarios pero ninguno puede indicar que es innegable su teoría. Robin es alguien demasiado reservado, se nota su timidez aun con dos años como novio y Starfire es inocente además de muy ingenua, es difícil creer que a lo mejor actualmente la recamara del chico maravilla se ha vuelto el "gimnasio del amor". De nueva cuenta aparecían pero no decían nada sobre el tema pero Raven podía notar como Cyborg además de Chico Bestia se mordían los labios evitando carcajear.

Así se mantuvo la situación, intentando ser discretos con este impertinente asunto hasta que un día de la nada Chico Bestia uso esta intriga como castigo si se perdía en una batalla "épica" de su juego de disparos.

-pero si tu pierdes tendrás que dar hasta detalles – acondiciono Cyborg a su amigo

-acepto, con mis poderes "místicos" de gran jugador te daré una paliza–exagero de manera humorística su amigo Bestia para "impresionar" a Raven

-No deberían invadir la privacidad de Robin y Starfire-Raven hablo con tono serio, tomando los controles de la consola con sus poderes de levitación

-¿Acaso a ti no te saca de quicio todo este asunto?-cuestiono el Chico Bestia

-Lo que ellos hagan es su asunto personal, no deberíamos entrometernos con su vida-concluyo molesta Raven

Estos la ignoraron y afirmaron el trato, con Chico Bestia era un caso perdido se había metido inclusive varias veces a su habitación pero estaba algo impactada (secretamente) que Cyborg igualmente ambicionara saber el misterio, reconociendo la relación con Robin quizás su amigo quería extorsionar futuramente al chico maravilla con fotografías. Tendría que darle un límite a la estúpida apuesta, sabía que ellos eran capaces de hacerlo recordando que invadieron su mente inclusive su habitación en un solo día.

Chico Bestia termino perdiendo, disgustado y soportando las burlas de Cyborg.

-Bestita te toca aclarar el asunto-Cyborg comento para seguir sonriendo, su amigo se convirtió en una mosca de color verde.

-espera quizás ni vayas al cuarto y vengas a mentirnos –regaño provocando que Chico Bestia regresara a tomar su forma física. –usaremos mi tecnología

Raven tuvo que escuchar el plan que ejecutarían para revelar la verdad detrás de esa puerta, los amenazo que si esto haría invadir enteramente la vida privada de sus compañeros, ellos pagarían las consecuencias y asimismo nada de extorciones para la pareja, a regañadientes aceptaron. Esperaron que tuvieran una misión para que salieran los dos enamoradizos del cuarto, con habilidad Chico Bestia coloco la cámara y Cyborg programo todo desde uno de los ordenadores de su habitación.

-Es impresionante ver como lograron que este film retrasado tuviera esta reluciente alta definición, pero hizo resaltar la carencia de utilería de esa época –comento Starfire mientras observaban un clásico filme que habían comprado.

-El presupuestó quizás –Robin hablo

Al terminar el filme la pareja se levantó del sofá y era la señal para descubrir el misterio. Esperaron que se marcharan completamente del living, fue cuando Cyborg con compañía se dirigieron a su habitación para observar finalmente que tanto pasaba en el cuarto de Robin.

-viejo ponla ya –ordeno Chico Bestia mirando el monitor

Raven alejo la vista de su libro para estar al tanto que sus amigos no asaltaran la privacidad de la pareja. Finalmente la cámara mostro la habitación ordenada completamente y sin ropaje tirado, Cyborg hábilmente movió la cámara para ver que Starfire estaba tranquilamente acostada en esta además de riendo.

-¿Dónde está Robin? –cuestiono Cyborg sorprendido pero Bestia señalo al líder sentando en la cama mirando a su novia.

Ambos estaban charlando en el idioma de Starfire cosa que ninguno de los tres logro entender, pero se lograba observar que Robin fallaba en decir alguna que otra palabra.

* * *

-y desde ahí deje de comer comida casera-hablo Robin al idioma natal de Starfire, quien seguidamente empezó a reír.

-Batman quemando la cocina, eso no me lo imagino-Starfire respondió usando el mismo lenguaje

Hace meses estaba intentando aprender dicho lenguaje y sí que era muy complicado pero Starfire era demasiado paciente sin olvidar su excelencia al enseñar. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho estaba dispuesto a expandir su conocimiento, su amada novia no dudo en decirle que sí. Si anteriormente eran demasiado cercanos ahora era imposible desconocer algo de su pareja, gracias al extraño idioma le conto su triste pasado, expreso sus sentimientos e inclusivamente se ha quitado el antifaz ante ella. Pero todo esto ha sido privadamente en su habitación, era demasiado tímido y le daba vergüenza al hablar el idioma con fallas no obstante con Starfire tenía confianza y seguridad de hacerlo.

-Galfore es grandioso cocinando, luego te prepare un sabroso platillo hecho por el-comunico aun en tamaraniano. Robin le dio un beso lleno de ternura para susurrándole que sus labios eran los más sabrosos cosa que la sonrojo por completo.

-Starfire te amo –expreso por fin a su idioma Robin, era la primera vez que se lo decía pero percibía tanta seguridad. Nunca sintió ese fuerte sentimiento con ninguna mujer y no dejaría ir a la chica de su vida.

- De todo lo que he vivido en vida, estar a tu lado me ha hecho feliz y segura. Es por eso que no me permitiré decirte también o yo más, porque mi amor por ti está inmenso que supera esas expresiones. Te amo Robin-Starfire lo dijo a su idioma pero lo entendió sin dificultad, se dieron un apasionante beso para luego lentamente acomodarla en la cama y hacerla suya como ya lo había hecho antes.

* * *

La emoción de Raven se descontrolo haciendo que la cámara y el monitor explotaran totalmente, estaba sonrojada al ver todo aquel bello acto de la pareja. Cyborg estaba impresionado y Chico Bestia acaba de observar algo mejor que las películas melosas de amor.

-Nadie vio nada-expreso con seriedad Raven regresando a su estado normal, los dos asistieron estupefactos ante todo el hecho visto.

* * *

**Este one-shot tenía días incompleto, el problema era que no sabía que era poner en la respuesta del te amo ya que aborrezco el "yo también" o "yo más" , me quebré la cabeza pensando y esto salió . ** **Estaba checando mi fic de Eres y vi que los tres titanes no salían mucho o solo eran de fondo (relleno) , así que dije esta vez al menos los mencionare con diálogos pero sin dejar mí preferido RobStar. Espero que les haya gustado y ademas quiza esto haya sido continuaciòn de Degustaciòn.**

**_Un error ortográfico, narrativo o gramatical favor de hacérmelo notar en un review . Si es un crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva. Y me animaría saber su opinión respecto al fic_**

**_Gracias por leer_**


End file.
